Enlil
Enlil is the main antagonist of Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. History Enlil is the Mesopotamian supreme deity of wind, air, earth and storms, also known as the " Decreer of Fates." The first born son of An, he is also the Mesopotamian God of justice and kingship. When he decrees something, it cannot be undone (Although he sometimes has to revise his decisions), and he is responsible for granting kingship to the kings of ancient Mesopotamia. He is shown to be a destructive entity, as he is said to create natural disasters such as storms and drought and attempts were made to calm him down. With the ascension of Babylon, his prominence is replaced by Marduk. Appearances *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Final Boss, Antagonist Design In human form, Enlil appears near identical to Nagi, the alter ego that she takes when assisting the party and Hikari. However, her lips and hair are red and she dons white beads on her hair. She wields a rapier in combat and unlike her elegant and kind-looking false identity, can make intimidating expressions and postures. Her speech patterns are also significantly more threatening than her false identity, and she uses the standard and less formal "watashi" to refer to herself. In her true form, she appears as a white, muscular, feathered and masculine-looking deity. Her head resembles those of an eagle and is bronze in color, with a crown on top of it. Her head also links to a red cape. She has two propeller like objects next to her shoulders, which float apart from her body. She has four arms, and the larger pair of arms holds a pair of weapons, with a staff on the left hand and a sword on the right. She has a pair of horns near her shoulders and a pair of wings on her legs and waist. Her voice is also distorted in this form. Profile Enlil is an administrator of the collective unconsciousness who is born from humanity's desire to end all of their pain. She runs a seemingly genuine, but heavily deluded and amoral "Salvation Plan" on humanity, which involves capturing and trapping people with severe depression in the Cinemas inside her domain in the collective unconsciousness, where she attempts to relieve their pain by having them watch movies formed from their hearts. One such people trapped is Hikari, a girl who is so consumed by her past traumas, depression and guilt to the point that she was barely functioning as a person and displayed a complete apathy towards life. All of the movies in her Cinemas will always end with a bad ending due to them being formed from her client's hearts, further increasing their depression to dangerous levels and preventing them from even considering leaving their confines. In Hikari's case, all of the movies in her Cinema will initially only end with the victory of the status quo of that movie, as these authorities are actually cognitive actors representing her past tormentors. For most of the game, Enlil assumes the false identity of Nagi to assist the party and watch their progress inside the movie world in the Cinema, usually alongside Hikari. Nagi allows the party and Hikari to escape the Cinema after clearing all movies, but quickly drops off her guise and reveals to the party about her true identity as Enlil. She announces her twisted patronizing of humanity and her salvation plan, which was instantly met with resistance by the party. She reveals that Hikari is not the only person trapped in the Cinemas and other people are trapped inside them, whom like Hikari, she did so as a part of her salvation plan because they were too weak to cope with the hardships of reality, and claims that it is the only way to end their suffering and thoughts. She also reveals that the people she trapped are technically allowed to leave their Cinemas whatever time they want to, but only their cognition prevented them from considering leaving it, effectively imprisoning and drowning themselves in their own apathy without any direct manipulation from her. Despite Enlil lets the party and Hikari leave, they do not approve of her salvation plan which inversely fuels negative desires and sacrifices freedom in place of false comfort, and decide to venture to the depths of her domain to confront her. The party and Hikari reach the depths of her domain and she summons a Hakurou Musha and a Wicked Turret in an attempt to deter the party. After those two were done for, she sends them back to the Cinema. In the Cinema, all Persona users and Hikari acknowledge themselves as a Phantom Thieves of Hearts and found four films of positivity, and devise to replace the negativity projections in her domain with them. They venture to the depths again and replace the films of negativity with Hikari's positivity after defeating the projections of Kamoshidaman, Yosukesaurus, Mother Computer and Doe one by one. After all of the films were replaced, they confront Enlil and send a calling card to her. She was enraged as her salvation plan has crumbled and combats the party in human form. In the middle of the fight she unleashes a massive power that overwhelms the party, but Hikari announces to her that she wanted to free the weak from her Cinema and persuaded the people to turn against her. Further angered by the "betrayal" from her former client, she transforms into her true form and attacks the party from that point. Despite their efforts, Enlil removes all combat members from battle, leaving the party navigators and Hikari in the field. Hikari steps in alone to confront Enlil. Ignoring the navigator's warnings, she attempts to persuades Enlil and while at first the almighty administrator chatises her, she quickly stands completely still, leaving her open for a combined unison attack by the four protagonists. After her defeat, she surrenders in disbelief, then transforms back to the form of the black haired Nagi and vanishes into light, admitting that she has saw the greatest potential of humanity. However, she also warns Hikari that as long as humanity wishes for her to, she will return. Her domain is destroyed afterwards and all trapped people are able to exit the Cinemas back to their realities. While Enlil is antagonistic, her intention to help the weak and bring happiness to humanity seems to be genuine, although the method she used to bring it and her views towards humanity itself are delusional and inappropriate, completely ignoring the consequences that her actions will bring to the people that she is supposed to protect from harm. Gallery Trivia * Enlil is similar to Izanami in ''Persona 4, as both are chief deities of their respective religions who attempted to bring happiness to humanity, but end up being completely wrong by their methods of bringing them and their twisted perception on humanity. Both of them used screens to reflect the hearts of people as a part of their plans, and can remove party members from play completely as a last ditch attempt to dispose of them. ** She is also similar to Yaldabaoth in Persona 5, as both are administrators of the collective unconsciousness and a ruling deity of their respective religions who imprison and intoxicate the humans whom they are supposed to take care of in prison-like facilities, namely Enlil's Cinemas and Yaldabaoth's Mementos. * Enlil is the Mesopotamian god of justice and kingship. This is shown in how the movies in Hikari's cinema invariably portray supporters of the social status quo as good and disruptors as villains, regardless of the status quo's unhealthiness. * Her plan of salvation to the weak involving locking depressed people in front of cinema screens might allude to toxic escapism, a tendency of depressed individuals to try and self-medicate by immersing themselves so totally in fiction they neglect other parts of their life. Usually, it involves the use of a smart device, such as a computer or smartphone connected to the internet. This generally has worse mental effects on them, as their growing distance from a support network causes them even more stress and a sense of alienation. * Perhaps fitting as the god of wind, her human form resists Wind and her second form is consistently immune to Wind regardless of her aura. Category:Persona Q2 Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Enemies Category:Mesopotamian Mythology